Until It's Time For You To Go
by blackend
Summary: Songfic about Arthur & Gwen and their predicament of being in love and being from different classes. This is my first Merlin fic! Enjoy!


_**Until It's Time For You To Go**_

A/N: This song was written by Buffy Sainte-Marie and covered by multiple artists. The moment I heard this it made me think of Arthur/Gwen and their predicament of being in love and being from different classes. This is my first _Merlin_ fic. I hope you enjoy it. (Note: All the lyrics are in _italics_. Also this is the shorter version of the song aka not the original.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

_You're not a dream._

Guinevere tried to rationalize it, it being her relationship… Well, it wasn't really a relationship. There was an intense attraction to Arthur that she couldn't explain. Sometimes, Guinevere thought she had dreamed the whole thing up, but she knew she hadn't. She hadn't dreamed him up. Their love was real.

_You're not an angel._

Arthur looked at Guinevere surprised as she backed away from him. It was an unexpected but welcomed surprise. It had happened so fast that Arthur didn't have time to think. One second he was saying something and the next Gwen had him pushed against a wall and was kissing him. She was teasing him, the little devil.

_You're a woman. I'm not a king, I'm just a man. _

How many times did Arthur have to explain it to Gwen? When it came to his feelings for her titles did not matter. He was simply Arthur a man who was in love with her, Guinevere. He was not a prince and she was not a servant.

_Take my hand._

Arthur took Gwen's hand in his and placed it over his heart. They had already exchanged their hearts but it was a reminder that there was no turning back now. That nothing could change their feelings for one another.

_We'll make a space in this life that we planned and here we'll stay. Until it's time for you to go._

Sneaking glances and kisses in abandoned alcoves of the castle was becoming a welcoming and happy tradition. It was their time. It was like they were married and giving their spouse a welcoming kiss after a long day or a goodnight kiss.

_Yes, were different worlds apart. We're not the same. We laughed and played at the start like in a game._

He once asked her, "What if I stay Sir William?"

She had told him: "You can't. You are Prince Arthur. Not just Arthur or Sir William." Gwen gave Arthur multiple excuses on why they could not be together. They had to be apart but some type of force continued to bring them together. Yet, they still gave each other knowing looks and flirted.

_You could have stayed outside my heart but in you came and here you'll stay until it's time for you to go. _

Sometimes, Gwen questioned many things. One of her favorite things to ponder was how Arthur, a prince who many swooned over, had fallen for her. She was not glamorous. She was not rich. She was simple.

If you had told Gwen that she would fall for Arthur a few months back she would have laughed. He was annoying, self involved, and a total prat! Then she had gotten to know him and everything changed. He kept up a shield to keep the world a bay but it wasn't really him.

_Don't ask why. Don't ask how. Don't ask forever. _

They were blocked from being truly together by so much. There was no certainty for the future. Arthur could not ask Gwen to wait but he hoped that she would. He wanted her. He loved her. That was the only constant in his life.

_Love me. Love me. Love me. Love me now._

They couldn't think of the unseen future. They only had right now to kiss, to be together, to hug, and hold each other. They only had right now.

_This love of mine had no beginning it has no end._

It was not a random happening. It was fate. Destiny. They were meant to be. Their love would go down in history. It would never end.

_I was an oak, now I'm a willow. Now I can bend_

Arthur had to be the toughest and strongest. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had to stand tall and be the role model for everyone. How can you do that when no one challenges you? That is what he loved about Gwen. She challenged him.

_And though I'll never in my life see you again and still I'll stay. Until it's time for you to go…_

Gwen wrapped her arm around Arthur. "I thought I had lost you." She said holding him close to her. She would see him off to battle countless times. She would always wonder if this would be the last time she would see him alive. She would wait for his return because what else could she do? She was in love.

**The End**


End file.
